1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to webs of record members.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. patents are made of record: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,963,124; 4,188,250; 4,309,468; and 5,833,273.
The purpose of the invention is to provide an improved web of record members comprising garment tags and labels, wherein the tags are free of adhesive and the labels can be removed and applied to a desired surface, wherein a standard release liner is used, and wherein both the tags and the labels are of one-piece or single-ply construction. According to the invention, it is desired that the tag be of one-piece or single-ply construction so that no adhesive can bleed onto the garment during steaming to which the garment and the tag are customarily subjected. Such single-ply tags are less susceptible to becoming dog-eared during repeated handling compared to laminated tags. In addition, single-ply tags are less susceptible to delamination or fraying and provide for a better appearance than a laminated tag.
It is another feature of the invention to provide an improved web of record members, wherein the web includes a series of connected record assemblies, with each assembly including a single-ply tag and a single-ply label, which can be fed through and printed upon by a printer, and wherein the tag stock of which the tags and the labels are constructed is of uniform thickness.
According to a specific embodiment of the invention, there is provided a longitudinally extending web of tag stock, the tag stock having an upper printable face and a lower printable face, longitudinally extending, spaced-apart strips of pressure sensitive adhesive on the lower face, longitudinally extending, spaced apart webs of liner having a continuous release coating releasably adhered to the pressure sensitive adhesive, the tag stock including side-by-side tag and label sections in a transversely alternating pattern, the label sections having the pressure sensitive adhesive and the tag sections being free of adhesive, the tag sections being partially severed from the tag stock to provide a series of detachable generally rectangular tags, and the label sections being cut by a continuous or substantially continuous cut or severing to provide a series of generally rectangular labels releasably adhered to the liner. The wide web is slit longitudinally between adjacent pairs of tags and labels, to provide a plurality of narrow webs. If desired, a narrow web of record members can be made by providing narrow tag stock in which case there is only one record assembly transversely across the web.